


Wild Mage

by SchoolBoredom



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Quatre is a prince, Trowa is a prince, everyone is a mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: Quatre is a prince and a healer/water mage, Heero is an earth mage, Duo is an air mage, Wufei is a fire mage, and Trowa is a wild mage. The four help Trowa free his two sisters and arrest his uncle for his crimes against the crown. Another story inspired by one of AshiCc's stories this one was inspired by the story "Cats and Water" R&R, please. Be niche with it, summary sucks better than it sounds.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 3





	Wild Mage

_Annie: And we are back with a new story!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a nice day out as four friends rode through the woods around the palace. One had blonde and aqua colored eyes, he was the youngest child of the ruling family, and he had 29 older sisters and did not have to worry about the throne. His name was Prince Quatre Raberba Winner and he was also a healer and a water mage. His friends were also mages like him. His one friend had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was an earth mage named Heero Yuy. His best friend had light brown hair and violet colored eyes; he was named Duo Maxwell and was an air mage. Quatre's last friend was named Wufei Chang and he had black hair and eyes and was a fire mage.

Suddenly their horses spooked at something, a soft growl that also sounded like a whine. The four calmed their horses down before they got off and went to see what made the noise and were shocked at what they found. It was a black and grey wolf and it was hurt, badly hurt. The tape was around the muzzle, blood dripped from a number of wounds on its body and legs, barbwire was wrapped around its one leg and a bear trap was on a hind leg. It whined at them as they approached it.

"Easy, that's it. We won't hurt you." Prince Quatre said softly as he got closer than the others.

"He looks skinny." Heero said.

"I don't think he's eaten anything with the tape on his muzzle." Quatre agreed.

"Let's get the tape, the barbwire, and the bear trap off before you try to heal him, Quatre." Wufei said.

"I agree." He replied.

"Don't do too much; we can bring him back to the palace with us. You can finish there." Duo said as Quatre nodded and they 'freed' the wolf from what was hurting him.

"Unusual eyes." Quatre said.

"What about the eyes?" Heero asked.

"The wolf has green eyes, an emerald green color, not the usual brownish-green color." Quatre said.

"That is different." Duo agreed.

"It also has a collar; someone must have tried to tame it." Wufei said once Quatre healed some of the wounds it had.

"I guess so." Heero said as they brought the wolf to the horses.

Once back at the palace Quatre spoke to his father about finding a badly injured wolf and that he brought it back to finish healing it. His father said okay and said that he would stop by in a few days to look it over. Quatre returned to his room and his friends, who stayed with the wolf, and learned that the wolf ate what they had given him and drank the water. Quatre healed the rest of the wolf's injuries and when he was done the wolf fell asleep next to him; healing wore him out.

* * *

"I think he wants the collar off." Heero said 3 days later, the wolf had healed nicely plus it did not look skinny anymore.

"I see, it looks like the collar has rubbed the neck raw. I'm surprised that it did not heal when I healed the rest of him." Quatre said as he removed the collar and healed the spot where it had been.

"So this is the wolf you boys found." Came the voice of Quatre's father. The four boys looked at him.

"It is. He looked a lot worse before, father, he had tape around his muzzle and we just removed this." Quatre said as he held the collar out to his father.

"This is no ordinary collar. It is a bespelled one." His father said as he took the collar and looked it over.

"A bespelled collar?" the four asked.

"Most bespelled collars are used to keep a wild animal, like a wolf, tame like a house pet." He told them.

"That is not right." Said Quatre.

"This one thou is stronger than a normal bespelled collar. I think it is meant to control whoever is wearing it." The king said.

"Whoever? You mean that collar can control a person?" Wufei asked as all four looked at Quatre's father, not noticing the wolf behind them.

"It kept me in the form of a wolf, I couldn't change back or into a different animal." Came a voice from behind them.

They all looked and saw where the wolf had once been, now sat a male naked. A sheet that they had let the wolf sleep on covered his waist. The male had brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"You are a wild mage." The king said as he looked at the male who had once been a wolf.

"Yes, I am your majesty." The male said as he bowed his head.

"What is your name?" Quatre asked as the naked male blinked.

"I...do not remember." He said after a moment to think.

"How about we call you Trowa?" Duo asked as his three friends agreed.

"I like that." The newly named Trowa said with a small smile.

"We should get you some clothes too." Wufei said as they agreed.

Over the course of the following days, the four learned that Trowa had been cast out from his home and that his family, his older sister and twin sister were in trouble. Quatre, Heero, Duo, and Wufei wished to help him help his family and Trowa agreed to let them help him. He tells them that his parents died when he was a child, and he and his twin sister were four years old at the time of their deaths, their older sister was 9 at the time. The 5 headed out as Trowa lead the way to his home in another kingdom.

* * *

He was a black mage, black mages could use all elemental magic's and use spells to control other people and animals, black mages also were the ones who could bespell collars. His favorite collar was worn by Prince Triton of the Bloom Kingdom, it kept the Prince in animal form and tamed like a pet. He was a sick and perverted man, he liked having sex with wild animals and he did not care if the animal was male or female. He had been unable to have sex with Prince Triton as a wolf before the prince ran away.

He had thrown Princess Catherine and Princess Tristina in the prison since he wanted to rule the Bloom Kingdom. He would soon, as long as Prince Triton did not return to save his sisters. He was their uncle, his name was Kai, and his sister was their mother who had been an earth mage. His brother-in-law had been a fire mage and he, Kai, had killed his sister and brother-in-law, not knowing that his niece Catherine would be crowned queen on her 21st birthday. Catherine is currently 20 years old and her birthday was a month away.

"He is coming." Came a soft female voice, Kai had gone to check on his nieces.

"He is not." Kai told her as green eyes flashed in hatred.

"Never doubt the bond of twins." Tristina said smugly.

"You will pay for all you have done to this family, Uncle." Catherine said angrily, her blue eyes flashing as well, both sisters had collars on that kept their powers in check. Catherine is a fire mage like her father had been while Tristina is a healer/wild mage.

"Believe what you want. He is never coming back." Kai said to them before he left them alone.

"Are you sure he is coming, Tris?" Catherine asked her baby sister a few minutes after their uncle left.

"Yes, I can sense him. He is close to the border of the kingdom." She said as her sister nodded, Catherine never doubted what her little sister said, especially when it came to her twin brother.

* * *

A few days after the five entered the Bloom Kingdom the four boys learned that Prince Triton, a wild mage, had disappeared and Duke Kai was trying to become the king of the kingdom. They realized that 'Trowa' was, in fact, Prince Triton! The night they learned that Trowa regained his memories and the next morning he tells the other four the truth. Triton tells them that the bespelled collar his uncle, Duke Kai, made him wear, locked his memories away and kept him in wolf form and tamed like a house pet. When they removed it and had it destroyed, it let his memories return. He also told them that his uncle made up a lie about a curse which helped him gain power and overthrow his family and imprison his sisters.

"Your uncle is black mage?" Heero asked him.

"Yeah, my sisters and I never liked him. He was a creep." he said with a frown as he thought about his uncle.

"Do you want us to call you Triton or Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Both, but since we are here and once we take care of my uncle you can call me Triton, you can call me Trowa when we are alone." He replied as the others agreed.

Once they got to the palace they found the black mage, Triton's Uncle Kai and fought him. Heero, Duo, and Wufei used their powers and Triton turned into an animal and attacked his uncle. Quatre found Triton's two sisters and freed them from both the collar and the cell, and the 3 of them joined the others. Triton was a tiger and Tristina turned into a hyena and they attacked as Catherine and Wufei combined their fire powers. They managed to get a bespelled collar onto Duke Kai, keeping him from using his powers. Once the collar was on, Triton and Tristina turned back into themselves.

"You're under arrest, Uncle. You are hereby charged with regicide." Catherine said shocking the five boys.

"Uncle killed our parents?!" Triton exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, he came to gloat from time to time. He told us things that he did, killing mom and dad was one. I think he expected us to die in prison." Tristina explained as her twin growled at the thought.

People learned that Prince Triton had returned and brought 4 boys with him and found his sisters and freed them. The 7 of them got a bespelled collar on Duke Kai and accused him of regicide. The people also learned that there was no curse; it had been a lie, a ploy Duke Kai used to gain power and control over the kingdom. Duke Kai was tried for his crimes and was sent to the traitor's hill and killed. Catherine and Tristina learned that their brother was in love with Prince Quatre who returned his feelings, Duo and Heero also loved each other; the two girls did not care who their brother loved, as long as he was happy that was all they cared about.

"Will the 5 of you stay for a while?" Catherine asked.

"Of course we will." Quatre replied as the others agreed.

"Good." Tristina said with a smile.

A month later Catherine celebrated her 21st birthday and a week later she was crowned queen. She made Tristina her heir until she married and had children. Quatre did not have to worry about being the heir to his kingdom's throne since he had 29 older sisters, Triton also did not have to worry about it, and Tristina did only until she had a niece or nephew to spoil. Duo, Heero, and Wufei were never royalty so they did not have to worry about that at all. The five boys left and found a place that was halfway between the two kingdoms and when they settled, Wufei met a healer named Sally Po and the two fell in love with each other and Sally moved in with the five boys and everyone was happy with their lives.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the story.**

_Annie: Review, please!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_  
  
---


End file.
